1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and to an OLED display including a pixel defining layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image. An OLED display has recently received attention. The OLED display may have self-luminous characteristics and does not generally require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display may have high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.